A Little Piece of Wednesday that Went Away Sometimes
by carnadeite
Summary: Didedikasikan untuk FESI Awards Reborn: Notice Me—Hari rabu, permen mint , hujan, senyuman, clubroom, kecemburuan, dan sebuah handuk. Inilah salah satu potongan kecil kehidupan yang acapkali terlupakan dan berlalu begitu saja. HiruMamo ft. Cerberus/Selamat menikmati. (1 of 2). Spesial hashtag #SemuaSalahYunna xD


**Warnings**: OOC, sedikit _fluff—_mungkin_, typo_, EyD yang tidak sesuai, alur maju, TEMA yang nempel cuman SEIMPRIT TUHAAAAN. /dikeroyokpanitia.

**Disclaimer**: Eyeshield 21 sepenuhnya milik Yuusuke Murata dan Riichirou Inagaki, saya sendiri tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini :D

**Genre: **Romance,_ drama_—barangkali. deite juga sudah lelah dengan kemampuan menentukan _genre_ yang rendah ini /dibuang.

**Timeline**: Beberapa saat setelah mereka naik kelas tiga, tidak begitu penting, barangkali /niat enggak, sih?

**Character (s): **Hiruma Youichi, Mamori Anezaki, dan Cerberus—kenapa dia enggak ada di _character_? ;;;;; /pelukinCerberus /digigit.

**Dedicated For**; FESI Awards Reborn: Notice Me.

.

_("Untuk mereka, yang sedang lelah dengan semua gundah, kupersembahkan karya kecil yang berteriak keras bahwa: hidup ini memang tidak mudah, tetapi selalu ada alasan indah yang membuat kita tak menyerah. Temukanlah!")_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**"A Little Piece of Wednesday that Went Away Sometimes"**

—_keping kecil di hari rabu yang acap kali berlalu._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**I.**

Pada awalnya, apabila kita melihat sepasang manusia berlainan jenis berjalan di trotoar berdua pada malam hari, mungkin kita akan mengira ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Apalagi mereka yang sepanjang jalan terus saja berdekatan, seakan tidak ingin saling melepaskan. Apalagi pada mereka yang sepanjang jalan terus berbicara dengan _mesra_ sambil menggandeng tangan pasangannya.

Ah, dalam sekali lihat saja, kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa mereka sedang kasmaran, sedang merasakan harumnya cinta yang bermekaran.

Tapi ...

Pada akhirnya, bagaimana kalau kita melihat yang seperti ini?

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki dengan dua anting di kiri-kanan telinganya nampak begitu terganggu. Setidaknya itulah kesan yang wajahnya beri pada setiap pejalan kaki yang tak sengaja meliriknya. Garis wajahnya nampak kaku, keras, dan … malu? Dalam setiap langkah yang ia ambil, matanya memantau keadaan sekitar, kilat matanya seakan mengatakan apabila ada satu saja sepasang mata yang menangkap eksistensinya, ia akan mendapat masalah besar.

Oh, ia? _Ia_—yang _itu_? Terkena masalah besar?

Oh, ayolah.

_Seriously_, dia? Masalah besar?

Agak sedikit memutar otak bagi kita untuk membayangkan masalah besar apa yang bisa menimpa pemuda bernama Youichi Hiruma. Terutama _apabila_ buku bersampul hitam yang berada di saku jas almamaternya itu tidak hilang, tidak pernah lepas dari kantungnya, bahkan saat ini pun dibawa. Ia tak seharusnya takut. Apapun bisa ia kendalikan dengan buku itu. Belum lagi, senapan yang bersandar di dadanya masih tetap mengkilau terpapar sinar lampu mobil yang berlalu-lalang, hal itu cukup untuk membuat orang-orang dikenai sindrom tiba-tiba-tidak-kenal dan ingin menjaga jarak.

Dan jangan lupakan segala macam perasaan terintimidasi yang akan kita rasakan ketika melihat penampilan sangarnya.

Oh siapapun—yang cukup pintar—tentunya tidak akan mencari masalah dengan pemuda itu. Bermasalah dengan pemuda itu tentunya adalah hal terakhir yang ada pada daftar keinginan mereka. Yah, kecuali mereka terlalu bodoh atau terlalu sombong atau terlalu _pemberani_.

Lagipula, melihat jalanan di hari rabu malam yang sepi dari orang-orang, Hiruma tak seharusnya takut apalagi malu, karena …

Ralat, mungkin _sedikit_ malu cukup normal untuk situasi seperti ini.

Komandan kita—mantan komandan kita—kini sedang berjalan berdua dengan gadis yang selama setahun ke belakang ini selalu menemani harinya. Mamori Anezaki, itulah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa bertahan dalam detik-detik yang dihabiskan dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu.

Begitu pula dengan detik ke sekian di hari rabu ini, lelaki itu kemudian menyadari dirinya tengah bersama perempuan itu lagi. Lagi. Tetapi kali ini, di hari rabu yang kanvas malamnya tak berbintang dan tak berhiaskan warna lain selain biru tua, ia merasa sangat enggan untuk berjalan bersisian dengan gadis itu. Hal itu dikarenakan, hanya karena ...

"Hiruma-_kun_, ayo!"

Genggaman tangan gadis itu pada lengan _blazer_ kemeja itu semakin mengerat, dan itu membuat ... Hiruma _sedikit _malu.

Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihatnya dengan posisi seperti ini—posisi di mana ia berada dalam suasana ehem sedikit romansa ehem dengan seseorang. Mau dikemanakan _image-_nya yang mengintimidasi itu?

Ia tidak ingin orang-orang melihat dirinya di bawah kendali seorang gadis, sekalipun dalam urusan memegang tangan; ia harusnya _me_megang, bukan _di_pegang. Mau dikemanakan gelar Komandan dari Nerakanya bila begini keadaannya?

Dan jangan tersenyum seperti orang tolol, ia memperingatimu. Bukan berarti dia juga ingin _me_megang tangan gadis itu.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, kalau harus kuperjelas," ucap Hiruma dengan nada ketus.

Akan tetapi, suara penuh tekanan intimidasi itu tak mempan untuk seorang insan bernama Mamori Anezaki. Gadis itu malah tertawa jenaka dan menatap lelaki yang secara harfiah sedang digandengnya. "Tidak mau, Hiruma-_kun_ lelet."

Belum sempat lelaki itu membalas, Malaikat Deimon itu menambahkkan, "Sena 'kan tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi."

_Nah, kan. Mulai. _Lelaki itu memutar bola matanya cuek. "Keh, masih saja sibuk mengurus adik kecilmu itu. Kaupikir dia akan berkembang bila kau terus memanjakannya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, menatap Hiruma dengan bola mata samuderanya yang berkilat khawatir, "Bukan seperti itu, Hiruma-_kun_ ... Kali ini, Sena benar-benar membutuhkanku!"

"Oh ya?" Alis Hiruma terangkat beberapa mili. Sedikit tertarik dengan informasi yang telinga runcingnya dengar.

"Iya! Dia sedang sakit sementara tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Cebol _Idiot_ macam dia bisa sakit." Hiruma berkata dingin, tanpa merasa berdosa sedikit pun sekalipun tatapan biru dari sang malaikat sudah siap menembakkan laser. "Sakit apa memang dia itu?"

Mamori menghela napas dramatis, "Pilek."

.

.

.

Bila ada sekawanan burung gagak yang lewat untuk mengabarkan betapa _awkward_-nya suasana di antara mereka, Hiruma dengan _senang hati_ akan menembakinya. Dengan pelan, ia menarik napas lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulutnya, berulang kali, setidaknya itulah yang buku-buku sialan katakan untuk meredakan amarah.

Tapi melihat ekspresi _serius_ pada wajah gadis itu, rasa kesal itu bukannya reda, tapi membanjiri hatinya, meluap-luap seperti air bah.

Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak seperti ini—atau setidaknya untuk alasan remeh seperti ini. Tanpa bisa ditahan, urat pada pelipisnya menampakkan diri.

"_Geez_, hanya untuk penyakit anak TK macam itu kau menarikku dan membuatku nampak bodoh seperti ini? Lepaskan." Hiruma melepaskan genggaman tangan Mamori dari pergelangan tangannya dengan sedikit kasar. Dadanya naik turun dengan irama yang tidak stabil, bibirnya mengatup rapat.

_Argh! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah mengharapkan kenormalan pada gadis ini kalau ia sedang membicarakan Cebol itu!_

Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Hiruma sendiri sebenarnya yang memutuskan untuk berhenti bicara, meredam keinginannya untuk mengamuk. Oh, itu akan membuatnya terlihat seperti lelaki yang cemburu tidak jelas pada kekasihnya.

Atau sekarang ia memang _sudah_ terlihat seperti itu?

Lepas dari kenyataan gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung itu adalah kekasihnya atau bukan, ia merasakan ada tangan tak kasat mata yang mencakari hatinya.

Lain lagi apabila nama Sena mulai terdengar dari mulut merah muda (yang sepertinya lembut itu—_damn_, Hiruma kemudian mengutuk dirinya sendiri) milik mantan manajernya, dalam dadanya, ia merasa ada ribuan makhluk cebol yang sedang menumpuk kayu bakar di dadanya, lalu membakar kayu itu dan menari-nari mengelilinginya seperti orang idiot.

Cebol-cebol idiot itu menari sambil menyanyikan lagu 'Kabar nestapa untuk kita semua, kapten kita, kini sedang cemburu~ sudah cemburu tapi tidak di-_notice_, sungguh malangnya, oh kapten kita' yang terus bergema di pikiran Hiruma.

Oh. Ia sudah gila rupanya.

Melihat lelaki di hadapannya diam saja, Mamori Anezaki, terdakwa atas kegilaan yang mulai menghampiri Hiruma, mulai merasa tidak enak dan bermarah-marahan dengan lelaki itu jelas bukanlah lagi hal yang ingin ia lakukan. Tidak setelah semua hal yang terjadi di antara mereka sejak setahun belakangan ini.

"Hiruma-_kun_ sendiri 'kan yang bilang ada urusan dengan Sena? Tidak ada salahnya 'kan kita pergi bersama?" Gadis itu berkata dengan lembut seperti seorang ibu yang tengah merayu anaknya agar tak merajuk, dan ya, ia berharap kemarahan lelaki itu luluh.

Alih-alih kemarahannya yang luluh, Hiruma merasakan dirinya luluh di bawah tatapan lembut dari bola mata biru cerah itu.

Ya, benar adanya apa yang dikatakan gadis berambut sebahu itu. Ketika mendengar—menguping—pembicaraan Mamori Anezaki dan manajer Devil Bats yang baru, Suzuna Taki, ia memutuskan untuk ikut pergi dengan alasan ada strategi yang harus-dibicarakan-hari-ini-juga-secara-empat-mata-dengan-Kapten-Baru-Devil-Bats-itu.

Ide _pergi bersama_ itu terdengar menarik bahkan ketika hanya dibayangkan. Minus 'demi menjenguk Sena yang terkena penyakit ingusan dadakan' dan 'digeret', tentunya.

Lelaki itu tidak merespon ucapan Mamori tadi. Ia (sok) sibuk merapikan lengan _blazer _hijaunya yang sedikit kusut. Jemarinya masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang tersisa di sana.

Tetapi, kehangatan itu dengan cepat merambat juga pada kedua pipinya.

_Kuso! Kenapa aku harus deg-degan ketika disentuhnya?_

Dengan cepat, pemuda berambut pirang itu memalingkan pandangannya. Tidak ingin gadis di sampingnya melihat rona kemerahan tipis yang mungkin menghiasi pipinya—yang padahal tidak, entah bagaimana otak genius lelaki itu bisa mengontrol penuh kendali atas wajahnya, hanya Tuhan mungkin yang tahu rahasianya.

"Hiruma-_kun_." Gadis itu memanggil dan dengan segala yang ia punya, Hiruma berusaha menatap matanya. "Aku akan membeli obat dan buah untuk Sena di supermarket itu dulu, ya," ucap Mamori sambil menujuk toko 24 jam yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

_Sena lagi, Sena lagi, seharusnya hari sialan ini jadi hari Sena sedunia, barangkali. _Hiruma, dengan segala yang ia bisa, berusaha tidak menunjukkan keengganannya—kecemburuannya. Oh, ia masih punya harga diri untuk dijaga.

Setelah beberapa detik terlewati, ia berhenti—menyerah—memertahankan kontak mata dengan sepasang kolam biru yang mulai menunjukkan kilau kekhawatiran. Bibirnya hanya berkata datar. "Jangan lama-lama, Mantan Manajer Sialan."

Menanggapi sikap dingin Hiruma, gadis itu hanya meleletkan lidah, lalu berlari kecil ke toko waralaba itu. Meninggalkan Hiruma yang berdiri berteman cahaya tiang lampu. Oh sungguh dramatis sekali.

Iris hijaunya memandangi punggung sang mantan manajer tim yang mulai berlalu dari bidang pandangnya. Mengawasi dari kejauhan, setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu. _Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan?_

Ia bukanlah lelaki yang biasa menunjukkan afeksi untuk menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya, pun juga bukan lelaki yang dengan mudah bisa menunjukkan kecemburuannya.

Dan ketidakmampuan itu diperparah dengan egonya yang kelewat tinggi, melarangnya untuk lemah oleh perasaan yang dianggap sialan oleh sebagian hatinya itu.

Sialan, kan, ketika perasaan itu mengetuk—menggedor—pintu hatinya secara tiba-tiba? Sialan, kan, ketika perasaan itu semakin meluap ketika matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata biru angkasa yang membuatnya seakan terbang itu? Sialan, kan, ketika ia harus menahan segala keinginan untuk memeluk tubuh gadis itu, mengusap ujung kepalanya, menyentuh pipinya, mengecup bibirnya, menjadikannya miliknya?

Oh, posesif sekali. Hiruma tidak tahu apakah ada hal yang begitu ia inginkan di dunia ini selain senyuman gadis itu yang terukir hanya untuknya.

Tapi di lain sisi, Hiruma tidak tahu cara seperti apakah yang harus ia tempuh untuk bisa mendapatkan hal itu. Ayolah, ia bahkan tidak tahu harus memulai dari apa dan bagaimana. Jangan tanyakan padanya apa rencananya kelak agar gadis itu bisa menyadari rasa sialan yang ada pada dadanya, menara pengontrol lapangan itu bahkan tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya sendiri.

Terlebih ... apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mencuri perhatian Sang Malaikat Deimon dari Si Pendek Sialan itu? Apa hari dimana gadis itu akan tersenyum hanya kepadanya itu akan tiba?

Lelaki itu mendadak terkekeh dengan pemikirannya. _Menggelikan._

Ia menatap ke arah lain.

Tapi hatinya—bila ia memilikinya—tetap tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Hiruma-_kun_!"

Hiruma menoleh dan melihat gadis yang sedari tadi menginvasi pikirannya itu sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan sekantung belanjaan. Napasnya sedikit terengah, tapi Hiruma tidak dapat memungkiri paras gadis itu memang cantik sekalipun ada titik keringat yang membasahi dahinya (Oh dan ia harus kembali menahan dirinya untuk menghapus keringat itu dengan jemarinya).

"_Speak of the devil. _Cepat sekali." Hiruma menyambut dengan sebuah seringai, mencoba tampak biasa saja, mengabaikan perasaan yang berkecamuk ramai dalam hatinya. Gadis itu membalas dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya, tapi tampak luar biasa lega ketika Hiruma tidak sedingin tadi dan mau berbicara lagi dengannya.

"_Mou_, bukannya tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruhku cepat?" Tidak ada respon dari lelaki itu, gadis itu menepuk lengan Hiruma main-main sambil tersenyum. "Jangan marah begitu, dong."

"Terserah." Tidak ingin berlama-lama memandang paras yang semakin detik semakin memesona dan menjerat itu, Hiruma buru-buru melangkah. Bahaya kan, bila ia terlalu lama menghirup wangi vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu? Bisa-bisa gadis itu mendengar detak jantungnya yang sudah seperti disetel pada volume dan kecepatan maksimal. Berdentum-dentum, mengalirkan darah lebih cepat pada pipinya yang kemudian semakin menghangat.

Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Tunggu, Hiruma-_kun_."

"Apalagi?" Hiruma melirik langit malam yang semakin gelap saja. Kalau tidak cepat, mereka akan kemalaman dan itu tidak baik bagi perempuan seperti Mamori, sekalipun pada akhirnya ia pasti akan mengantarnya pulang, _sih_. Tapi dari dasar hatinya, ia ingin gadis itu sepenuhnya aman.

"Berikan tanganmu."

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh untuk menanggapi permintaan aneh itu. "Untuk?"

"Cepat!"

Demi melihat binar kejujuran dan antusiasme pada sepasang kolam jernih itu, tangan Hiruma terjulur tanpa sadar.

"Aku tidak enak, nih, sedari tadi terus mengkhawatirkan Sena dan jadinya mengabaikanmu. Aku bukan bermaksud begitu—kautahu, kan? Kadang aku masih terlalu khawatir pada Sena." Gadis itu berujar dengan sungguh-sungguh dan Hiruma tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain bernapas.

Tapi kemudian, bernapas pun menjadi terasa sulit ketika melihat tatapan penuh afeksi dari gadis itu mengarah padanya.

"Jadi ... kumohon jangan salah paham, jangan _marah_ seperti itu lagi—"

Lalu, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet yang biasa Hiruma beli dari kantung belanjanya.

Sebelum mulut lelaki itu mengatakan aku-sudah-punya atau masih-ada-kok, salah satu tangannya yang bebas mengaduk isi saku _blazer-_nya_._ Kosong. Tidak ada permen karet yang tersisa.

_B-bagaimana gadis itu tahu kalau permen karetnya sudah habis sementara dirinya sendiri baru menyadari?_

Sebuah sentuhan kecil pada telapak tangannya menambah kekagetan yang menimpa Sang Komandan. Ketika meletakkan permen karet itu pada tangannya, jemari lembut gadis itu bersentuhan dengan telapak tangannya yang kapalan ditempa latihan _amefuto _dan Hiruma bisa merasakan sengatan yang membuat dasar perutnya menjadi geli, sekaligus hangat.

Kemudian, ia tidak tahu lagi raut wajahnya sudah seperti apa ketika gadis itu menggenggam pelan tangannya, mengaitkan jemari-jemari halus dan hangat itu pada miliknya, terasa begitu pas, begitu ... sempurna.

Dan ketika ia menatap gadis itu, ia mendapati sebuah senyuman lembut terukir pada wajah bidadarinya. Hiruma tersadar. Senyuman itu tidak ditunjukkan pada anggota timnya yang lain. Bukan untuk orang lain. Bahkan, bukan untuk Sena, Sena atau Senanya, tapi pada_nya_.

"—Oke?"

Hanya untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

Deite notes: /edited, thanks sarannya/

Hai! Apa kabar, semuanya? Sehat, kah? Semogaaaa :3

Deite kembali nih, ada yang kangen tidaks? /plak/ Oh ya, fic ini dibuat khusus untuk meramaikan event kesayangan kita: FESI Awards Reborn yang kali ini mengambil tema Notice Me. Di fic deite kali ini nggak kerasa temanya, ya? Wkwkwk udah lah, deite lagi _chaos_ ahaahaha ikut meramaikan dengan benar ya, guys! (jangan kayak deite, tapiiii). ")))) fic ini bakalan terdiri dari dua chapter, masing-masing oneshot yang engga ada kaitannya, dan pokoknya, chapter depan itu chapter terakhir muehehehe /enggak mau banyak utang, buat awards kemarin aja belum apdet/ /diulek panitia/.

Udah lama engga bikin romance jadinya ... maaf kalau enggak manis, enggak nge-fluff, dan enggak memuaskan hehe, romance yang dulu-dulu juga engga terlalu memuaskan sih, hehehe yak semoga terhibur saja dengan sikap dere-derenya (?) Hiru~ asik banget kalau udah bikin akang yang satu itu mau tapi malu (?) :")))

Untuk fic konyol ini, awalnya deite mau bikin _pure_ HiruCerberus, tapi, OTP kesayangan deite berteriak tidak adiiil, jadilah HiruMamo ft. Cerberus. Huehehe. Cerberusnya sih muncul di ch depan yaaa, ditungguin yaaa~ Soal kegajean fic ini dan lain sebagainya, deite minta maaf yaaaaa, niatnya sih mau mengangkat kejadian yang biasa terjadi di sekitar kita, tapi malah jadinya nggak ngena gini ;;;;

Oh ya, selamat merayakan idul fitri (hari ini maupun besok) bagi yang merayakan! Maaf bila selama ini deite banyak salah (/sungkeman/) :") see ya' in next chapter!

.

_Say hell-o and leave a review, perhaps_? "))


End file.
